Rencontre secréte
by Karou Dragneel
Summary: Grey sous un saule pleureur attend, plus loin 2 mages sont plus proche qu'ils ne devrait l'être... il y aura du Grey x ? et en fond du Luxus x Gajeel. je suis nul en résumer mais venez quand même lire please.
1. Chapter 1

_**Coucou, je suis de retour avec un pitit truc qui m'est passé en tête et je voulais le partager avec vous donc je ne vous faire pas attendre plus longtemps.**_

**Rencontre secrète**

Nous sommes dans la guilde de Fairy Tail à Magnolia. Ce soir, c'est fête chez les mages. Une bagarre général avait encore éclatée entre nos héros préférer. Cana buvait dans son coin tout en lisant ses cartes, Mirajane, Luçy et Lévy se cachait derrière le bar mais pourtant il manquait quelque chose.

-Bon, désoler les gars, mais je dois y aller. Annonça Grey en sortant de la guilde.

Malgré le faite que cette annonce était anormal personne appart Luçy n'y fit attention.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à partir se soir !? Déjà que Luxus est parti rejoindre sont amoureux 5 min seulement après que celui-ci soit parti, maintenant c'est Grey qui rejoint on ne sait qui!

-Il faut dire que Luxus et Gajeel ne sont pas du tout discret mais Grey, fait tous pour ne pas qu'on sache. Qui sait, peu être qu'il sort avec Léon? Enchaîna la barman.

Les filles continuèrent à parler -baver- et imaginer Luxus et Gajeel dans des positions plus que choquante. Quand soudain Happy apparut devant elles en pleurant.

-Luçyyyyyyyyyy, Natsu ma abandonner, bredouilla-t-il.

-Comment ça?

-Je ne le trouve plus... il a disparuuuuut!

Lévy, Luçy et Mirajane se regardèrent en souriant.

-Mais non Happy, il a dut aller se promener. Commença la barman.

-Il va revenir bientôt, continua la mage des mots

-Si tu veux vient dormir à la maison, termina la constellationiste.

-Aye sir!

*Au même moment*

Dans le parc de Magnolia, sous un saule pleureur1, Grey se plaça dessous et regarda de tous les côtés, semblant chercher quelqu'un. Quand une ombre surgit derrière lui et l'attrapa.

-Je te tiens, susurra une voix bien connu du mage.

Grey qui s'était tendu quand l'inconnu l'avait enlacé se détendit d'un coup.

-En es-tu sur? Répondit-il en plaquant l'ombre contre l'arbre. Tu vois Nat-kun, je suis toujours le plus fort.

-Vraiment? dit la salamandre en inversant les rôles.

-Tu as raison, tu gagne amour, roucoula le glaçon en le regardant de manière explicite.

-Rentrons à la maison, chuchota l'allumette d'un ton pressant2

*Quelque pâté de maison plus loin*

-T'es sur qu'ils ne soupçonnent rien.

-Mais oui Gajeel, t'inquiète pas.

-Moui s'tu l'dit mon Laxounet, dit le dragon slayer en se collant contre son amant

OoO FIN OoO

1: je ne sais pas s'il y en a là bas.

2: On se demande bien comment va finir leur soirée...

_**Vila c'est fini, juste un petit délire que j'avais envie de poster j'attends avec impatience vos review et a bientôt**_

_**Bisou bisou**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou, suite a vos review je me suis rendu compte que j'était cruelle alors vila un pitit lemon, MAIS ceci est un essai! Je tient à préciser que c'est mon PREMIER lemon, donc il sera vraiment pas très bon et que du coup ma fiction passe en rated M.**

Natsu et Grey couraient dans les rues de Magnolia. Quand enfin leur maison fut en vu, ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. La pauvre porte fut défoncer avant d'être refermée d'un coup de pied(1). Natsu plaqua son amant contre le mur avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Ses mains couraient sur le ventre de son glaçon qui, comme d'habitude, avait _"accidentellement"_ perdu son Tee-shirt en route. Mais Grey ne restait, lui aussi, pas immobile et enleva la veste de son amant avant de la jeter au loin puis lui retira son écharpe. quand leurs torses nus se touchèrent, ils gémirent en concert, aimant la sensation de leurs peaux nus se frôlant. Natsu délaissa la bouche de son amant pour faire courir ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire, déclanchant une multitude de frisson chez le mage de glace. Il fit glisser sa bouche dans son coup pour le décorer d'un magnifique suçon, le marquant ainsi comme sien. Puis il dériva vers son torse, embrassant ses mamelons avant de descendre sur ses abdominaux, retraçant de sa langue le moindre contour. En voyant que son amant était plus qu'impatient au vu de ses gémissement qui se faisait de plus en plus fort, chauffant encore plus, si c'est possible, la salamandre. Natsu consentit a lui enlever son pantalon, mais ne faisant que le toucher au travers de son boxer.

-Natsu... plus... haaaaan... s'te plait, gémit l'ice maker.

-Vient mon amour, allons dans la chambre, lui répondit le mages de feu en le portant jusqu'à leur chambre, le posant, ensuite, délicatement sur leur lit.

Il lui retira lentement son boxer avant d'embrasser sa verge. Puis il lécha son gland et quand il fut assez satisfait des gémissement de son amant, pris son sexe dans sa bouche, accélérant, petit à petit, ses vas et vient. Grey de son côté n'en menait pas large. La sensation de sa verge dans la cavité buccale(2) de son amant était tous simplement divine. Il se sentait venir mais n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots de suite.

-Ahhhh... Nnnnh... Nat-suuuu... je... je..., ne pût que bafouiller Grey avant de se vider entre les lèvres de son homme.

Natsu avala la semence de Grey avant de se redresser et d'admirer Grey qui tentait de se remettre de son orgasme. Il humidifia trois de ses doigts et les fit glisser lentement sur l'entrer de son amour. Délicatement il fit entrer le premier, ne voyant pas de réaction il rentra le deuxième. Sentant que Grey se tendait quelque peu, il fit quelque mouvement de vas et vient sur sa verge la faisant reprendre de la vigueur. Ses doigt quand à eux faisait des mouvement de ciseaux, écartant les parois de l'entre du caleçon sur patte. Bientôt il pût entrer le troisième sans que Grey ne le remarque. Il était perdu dans les limbe du plaisir.

-Nat-su... vient... prend-m-moiiii... viiiiiiite.

Comment rester de marbre devant tant de débauche, se demanda la Salamandre. Puis il retira vivement ses doigts du postérieur du glaçon, retira en un temps record son pantalon et son boxer, avant de se placer correctement et entrer dans l'antre de tous les plaisir. Il s'arrêta une fois complètement rentrer et attendit que son amant s'habitue a lui. Quand Grey donna un léger coup de rein pour dire à son amant de bouger, Natsu ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et commença ses vas et vient, d'abord lentement, tendrement, avant d'intensifier son rythme, prenant l'homme de sa vie avec toute la passion dont il était possible. Quand il sentit qu'ils étaient sur le point de jouir, Natsu embrassa Grey. Vider de toute énergie la salamandre tomba sur son amant avant de rouler sur le côté, évitant ainsi la mort par manque d'oxygène de Grey. Celui-ci ce blotti contre l'être aimé avant de s'endormir, repu et heureux. Natsu contempla le visage serein de Grey, seulement éclairer par les faible rayon lunaire. Et c'est sur se portrait magnifique qu'il s'endormi lui aussi, murmurant dans le silence de la pièce un _"je t'aime Grey"_ .

**OoO FIN OoO**

**1: pauvre porte l'avait rien demander elle !**

**2: cher pas vous mais moi j'adore s't'expresion !**

**Vila, alors surtout commenter please. dit moi ce qui vous a plus ou ce qui ne vas pas (et je sens qu'il va y avoir beauuuuuuuucoup de chose qui ne vont pas aller). Merci d'avance et a la prochaine !**

**Bisoubisou**


	3. NOTE !

Note:

Coucou et non pas de nouveau chapitre dsl mais c'est juste pour vous dire que je compte faire un lemon Laxus/Gajeel mais avant je vais essayer de m'améliorer pour vous en faire un bien beau, donc vila dsl mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

Zororonoa-kun: Jesais je sais, la sadique que je suis n'a pas fait de lemon sur Lax' mais comme je le dit plus haut je compte le faire mais pas tout de suite ! et puis merci pour t'es review sa me fait énormement plaisir et tu as raison je fait pas dans le long ;p

dragon-rave: Merci pour ta review mais ne tkt pas les lemons arrive en force et tu n'est pas perverse seulement yaoiste !


End file.
